


La Luna es una amante exigente

by Nande_chan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él estaba cansado, pero ella no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Luna es una amante exigente

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fic que escribí, allá por el 2008.
> 
> Aprovechando, le doy una revisadita.

La luz de la Luna bañaba los cuerpos desnudos de un par de jóvenes, ambos sudorosos, ambos sonrientes, cansados y aparentemente satisfechos.

Sin embargo, el cansancio sólo se le notaba a él, mientras que ella parecía tener fuerzas suficientes para continuar.

―Otra vez –pidió la chica sonriendo todavía más.

―¿Otra? ¿qué acaso no te has cansado, aún no estás satisfecha? ―dijo un joven con una mirada traviesa.

―¿No me digas que el gran príncipe resiste menos que una simple campesina? –dijo ella sabiendo que esto lo molestaría.

Y efectivamente, esto lo había molestado, porque su cara inmediatamente mostró un gesto de indignación.

―Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, y si así fuera tú tendrías la culpa porque soy yo el que hace todo el trabajo –reclamó él, aunque en realidad lo último no fuera del todo cierto―. Yo diría que eres una explotadora… ―No pudo continuar quejándose porque, de pronto, sintió unos labios cubrir los suyos.

El beso se alargó por un rato, hasta que ella lo rompió casi de la misma forma en la que lo había empezado y se separó un poco, dejando al maestro con ganas de más.

―Entonces, ¿qué dices? –dijo ella conociendo la respuesta.

―¿Tú qué crees? –respondió él mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella para reanudar su actividad nocturna.


End file.
